True Magic True Darkness
by xXxKysisKirinxXx
Summary: What if Harry found the truth of magic while growing up at the Dursleys? What it really was and what it really could do. Come along as he goes to Hogwarts with a friend and changes the whole of the wizarding world and brings back TRUE Magic. Powerful harry will be slash. no pairings for harry yet will be Jack/OMC
1. First Exert: Book of Chaos

A/N ok so I know I have some stories that I have left unfinished for like years now but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Currently I have no interest in finishing any of my other stories and they are welcome to be adopted. This new one however is more and experiment, im crossing over Harry potter with doctor who and my own book I intend to write really just so I can get better ideas for my own book.

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, neither is doctor who. If they were there would be no non slash pairings….like ever…. HOWEVER anything no directly found in the harry potter world or doctor who world IS mine and I would like for it not to be stolen, thank you.

"Some call us Gods, many worship us as their creators, though many also reject our existence and create gods of their own; and while we may be Gods by mortal definition we are not "Gods" not in OUR definition of the word. We are aspects, pieces of that which hold all of existence and reality together. Without us there would be nothing; no life, no death, no light, no darkness, there would be simply nothingness. We have watched over the dimensions of reality from the beginning and we shall do so forevermore on till the end of all things, and we shall watch it all begin anew, as the cycle of existence goes on. We are fixed, we are unchanging, and we are ETERNAL."

- exert from _The Beginning: The Book of Chaos_

Prologue

Private drive, just another normal street in a normal neighborhood, with normal houses and normal lawns. However there was one thing, just one, abnormal thing about this street and it comes from the house numbered 4. You couldn't tell anything was wrong with the house or the family that lived inside it if you just looked. No the Dursley's were an upstanding family that contributes much to the community.

Why just last month they threw a party for the neighborhood to celebrate little old miss Windstock who beat breast cancer; a party full of wonderful finger foods and lots of alcoholic drinks for everyone. Everyone wondered how Petunia could have possibly had the time for all this while taking care of her 5 year old son who, everyone would quietly admit, was quite a monster of a child; spoiled rotten before he has even gone a year in school. But everyone over looks this of course because in the end no one really cares about their neighbors here just that they look NORMAL.

No one noticed that there was a little boy half-starved and bruised in the kitchen making all the finger foods they were out enjoying. Not like they would have done anything any ways, after all the boy was just the Dursley's nephew, Harry James Potter, who was a hooligan and a liar, or so the Dursley's say. His parents' died in a drunk driving accident leaving Harry to the poor Dursley's to take him in from the goodness of their hearts. Never mind the large hand print bruising on his arms or the welts on his back, he is a hooligan after all probably got it in a fight with the wrong crowd.

No in truth Harry was a good boy who has the misfortune of being a magical child in a house that hates magic for all its worth because its ABNORMAL. Vernon Dursley, a gaint Walrus of a man heard of magic form his wife who was always jealous of her sister, the prettier one with magic, how magic was terrible and abnormal. So he took it upon himself to beat the magic out of little harry, at first it didn't start so bad, just a cuff in the head if he did something wrong like for get to get up in time to cook breakfast. Eventually it turned into full on beating with a belt for getting in Dudley's way, their "precious" son.

These beatings just got worse and worse for little harry as time went on but never once did Harry scream out, not anymore anyways. Harry learned quickly that if he made to much noise and attracted the neighbors attention he was get it worse than ever.

And so this treatment went on and on starting from when he was just 1 years old till now, at 5 years old Harry had already lost hope of ever getting rescued form this hell hole of a house.

But, one night, after one of his more severe beatings when he got tossed into the cupboard under the stairs, his "bedroom" , he made a wish one that his tiny beaten magical core strove to meet to the best of its capabilities. And so little Harry potter went to sleep, from the pain of his beatings, unaware that his magic with the last of its strength, reached out across the stars and across dimensions and found him a friend. Someone who would protect him from harm and teach him all he would ever need to know.

A/N end thoughts: this is relatively short but knowing me when im on my ADD meds there will be more chapters up shortly probably 2-3 unlike my other stories im hoping to write at least 4-5 pages in word per chapter so it might slow things down. And like in the past the updates for this story will be extremely erratic as not only am I now writing my own book series Im also in collage for fashion design and have a lot of work to do. Most updates will be coming around break times and weekends when im not playing Aion XD and remember to Review XD reviews make my Adderall addled mind want to write more.


	2. Second Exert: Book of Eternal Darkness

A/N as I said new chapter relatively fast. I know this is a DW crossover but you actually wont see much of any character from the Who verse till harry is much older. Probably after he gets to Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: read from first chapter.

"Magic is an entity, an alive and conscious entity. I am magic and magic is me as much as the darkness or the unknown are parts of me. Without me magic would not exist, without magic I would not exist, we are one and the same."

- exert from _The Abyssal One: The Book of Eternal Darkness_

Chapter 1

A spark of Magic was traveling through all of space and time, bypassing all of reality, flying through the dimensions of existence to a place long forgotten by the mortal realms. Not even the oldest races of the multiverse remembered this place. This brave spark of magic flew desperately to reach its destination heading straight into the center of the multiverse. After what seemed like an eternity, the little spark finally breached the walls that separated reality and made it into a place only know as the Void.

The void is a curious place, once a place that held nothingness became the home realm of the Aspects, these aspects, were they to go into the mortal realms the mortals would think them Gods. They would not be to wrong. The aspects are physical embodiments of that which makes up all that is existence and reality. In a way they are the multiverse as much as the multiverse is them.

However the little spark wasn't here to sight see, it was here on a mission, to get help for his container, and it knew just who to go to. The little spark flew through the void heading into the far reaches of it, bypassing all the other realms of the aspects searching for a specific one. Then the little spark found it. The doorway into the realm of the source of all magic, the doorway into the Abyss.

This brave little spark charged through the doorway gaining more power now that it was in the home of all magic, and what a home it was. A wide expanse of pure magical energy shrouded in darkness, but if one looked closer you was see a majestic world of floating islands constantly moving. On some of these islands you could see the buildings of once great civilizations from around the multiverse, civilizations that were once hailed for their great magic users.

The little spark not to be distracted flew on heading towards the dead center of the Abyss. As he approached the center, there it was on a solitary unmoving island floating above what looked to be a black hole stood the most magnificent palace to ever be viewed. No mortal work could ever compare for no mortal could ever build such magnificence. Towers glistening in the little light provided seemingly by the black hole glowed with a dark aura. The spark approached the giant front gate of the palace made of the purest and blackest of crystal.

Upon its approach the gates opened as if expecting this little spark, the spark continued on into the palace making its way into the great hall. The great hall of the dark palace was daunting. Large pillars rose on either side of the center walk way reaching up into a darkness that shrouded the roof of the hall. Between each pillar stood a figure shrouded by darkness so that one could not make out their features though one doubted if they were humanoid. Stretching down the center of the hall a blood red carpet trimmed in the brightest gold lay on the ground leading to the throne dais.

Upon reaching the throne dais the spark waited to be acknowledged. The dais raised in levels up reaching about 20 feet. And it was split into 4 levels. Each level stood a number of empty thrones. At the ground level stood 4 thrones, the spark knew them to be the thrones of the legendary high priests of magic, ones who served the Abyss faithfully and in return were granted unlimited power and immortality.

Above the thrones of the high priest stood the 2 thrones of the Harbingers, the messengers of the darkness and the generals that lead its armies. That is if such a time they were needed. Above their thrones on the next level stood 3 more, these were the thrones of the Originals. Said to be the first creations to be spawned by the darkness long ago, in the beginning of all things. Three of the most powerful beings to ever exist in the expanse of the darkness and magic.

Finally upon the top of the dais with the only currently occupied throne sat the Darkness. Magic incarnate, lord of the unknown worlds, guide to the lost. The Darkness finally acknowledged the little spark stood from its throne, showing its full stature.

The Darkness was humanoid in shape but that's where the similarities ended. Its body was made of pure darkness and shadows constantly wavering as if intangible. Only its eyes, solid black eyes with blood red pupils, looked tangible.

"my my, it has been a long time since I have seen the magic of a mortal. Human, no less" said the darkness in a wavering distorted voice that's seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Quite impressive of you little spark to travel here in your state. With the lack of my presence in your world I would think, magic would have died out or had been too weak for the humans to make so much as a breeze"

The little spark lite up in pride at its accomplishments and the praise and proceeded to relay the feelings and thoughts of its container to the Darkness.

Receiving the message from the little spark the Darkness stood contemplating this issue as it slowly glided down the dias to stand before the spark.

"There have been no humans worthy of my gift in eons. Yet it saddens me to see the descendants of my once most loyal become so stagnant." The Darkness started to pace in front of the spark in its gliding steps.

"However, perhaps this child could be worth my time, he is after all a child of darkness. Born with the gift that was once only given to my most loyal." With that the Darkness stopped pacing right in front of the spark.

"It is decided then, this human child will be my new avatar in the mortal realms. My eyes and ears in the multiverse. However he will need to be trained and I do not trust these descendants of my once most loyal anymore. They lost my favor once before I will not leave this task to them."

With that statement the Darkness shifted in place and the shadows forming it swirled around obscuring its form from sight. The swirling speed up faster and faster then shrinking down in size, when the shadows cleared away in the place of the Darkness stood a 5 year little boy with long black hair that reached down to his knees. The face of the child was slender framed by gleaming black hair, with elegant eyelashes framing deep violet eyes. It was a form that would make most if not all mothers coo and want to play dress up with.

"Well let's get to it then don't want to keep my new friend waiting" said the child in the most sweet and innocent voice imaginable. And with that the Darkness turned child reached out a grabbed hold of the spark and the two of them disappeared in a swoop of shadows.

Little Whinging elementary

Harry was having the worse day ever. Not only was he still sore from his most recent beating from his uncle, but his cousin and his gang of friends just wouldn't let up in the game of harry hunting. Harry ran around the school trying to find a place to hide till he heard a whispered voice.

"psst, hey over here"

Harry looked around till he saw a very pretty boy with violet eyes in the door of the library mentioning him over. Seeing nowhere else to run he quickly ran in as the pretty boy who called him over closed and locked the door.

"well that was close" said the unknown boy as Dudely and his gang ran past the library door. "I'm Kysis by the way. Kysis Lucifer Kirin, what your name" the boy greeted as he stuck his hand out.

"um Harry, Harry potter" Harry said shyly as he took the other boys hand.

"Cool, want to read with me? I got tons of books with me from home and my big brother said I should read them all cause they are really helpful" said Kysis grinning as he pulled Harry along with him to where he guessed was his back pack.

"You shouldn't hang around me you know" said Harry nervously looking around "Dudely and his friends will beat you up."

"Meh they can try" replied Kysis with an evil grin but on his 5 year old face it just looked cute "if they so much a lay a hand on me my brothers will pummel them into the ground."

This was said so matter of fact like and Harry wished he had family like that, and he said as much.

"It's ok I'm sure my brother would love to be friends with you too they are really nice" Kysis then reached into his backpack and pulled out a large old looking tome and put it on the desk.

Harry's eye grew wide at seeing such a large book, it looked like it took up the whole backpack. He tried to read the title but It was in a different language that he had never seen before. "what's that about? I can't read it"

"Oh, only the title is in a different language because its form a really old religion." Stated Kysis as he opened the book "everything in the book has been translated into English by my brothers for me to read"

"what's the book about" asked Harry curious at what kind of book it could be. He always loved books and he was stay in the public library every time his relatives kicked him out for the day.

"it's a book about the origin of magic" said Kysis excitedly as he flipped to the first page of the book.

"Magic isn't real" Harry said in reflex having had this drilled into him since he was little. "Magic isn't real and it's no good for you"

Kysis just grinned at this response and reached into his backpack. After rummaging through it a little he pulled out a glass ball filled with a black shadowy substance. Kysis then unscrewed half of the glass ball and let out the black shadow. Harry watched in awe as the shadow moved outwards and expanded eventually it formed into an image of the universe displayed on the roof of the library.

"Magic is very much real, non-magic people just don't understand it that's all" explained Kysis nodding like he was repeating what someone else told him. "Haven't you ever done anything you couldn't explain? Maybe while you were angry or sad, or even really happy."

Harry took a moment to think about what Kysis said and tried to remember. When he really thought hard about it there were many times where something unexplainable happened. Usually uncle Vernon would beat him after one of these occurrences. Then he remembered when he was 4 and out gardening in the back yard, he had heard a voice and went looking thinking that someone had snuck in to the backyard. Instead of finding a person he found a garden snake. He had had a nice long chat with it and made a friend, he hadn't seen that garden snake in a long time now and he wondered if it was ok.

"So do you remember now? All those wonderful times or not so wonderful times?" asked Kysis as he closed the glass ball calling back the shadow.

"So magic is real? And I can use it? Why?" asked Harry. He was really confused now everything he knew about the world was changing and he didn't know what to think.

"Well probably because you're a descendant of a family that in ancient times was part of this religion that this book talks about" Kysis pointed out flipping through the book nonchalantly. "Most if not everyone who has magic in this world come from one of them. All magic comes from the same place, a being that was made of pure magic and Darkness. Im actually named after him"

Harry looked at this new boy he made friends with, seeing his grinning face, then looked at the book then back at the boy. For a few seconds this went on till Harry just gave in. I mean it's a friend even if said friend was really cooky and probably had a few screws loose but its magic, maybe everyone with magic was like this. "Ok let's read the book but you're going to have to teach me some stuff. I ddint grow up knowing about magic"

Kysis's grin grew wider "no problem though just so you know the magic that comes from this book is way different then how magic is now. Magic has changed over the eons, people have forgotten the old religion and their magic is weak. We are probably going to have to train you up before you can do magic like me and my brothers can"

Harry didn't see a problem with this and stated so and together he and Kysis, his new friend sat and read through the large old tome. Slowly the open cover, unseen my the boys, changed so that the title read in English, _The Beginning: The Book of Chaos._

And so a friendship was born one that would change the magical world forever.

Somewhere out in the universe

In the central room of what would be a ship that travel through time and space, the central column glowed with an eerie black glow which quickly faded as the door leading out of the ship opened.

"Doctor! Where to next" a blond girl skipped into the control room followed by tall man with big ears.

"Why anywhere Rose anywhere you want"

A/N im starting to realize that when I write, what goes on in my head seems like it would take pages and pages but when I write it out I actually have to keep adding things or it would only be like 2 pages long -_-


End file.
